Gone
by xXKitty-chanXx
Summary: This fanfic is about what happened to Dreal-mystery man that Aveyond players know practically nothing about- and why he left. A vague reasoning for Mel's yellow ribbon too. It all starts before the Mel gets into that heap of vampire madness, enjoy D


'Ya know, there was once a time I didn't hate nobles. That didn't necessarily mean I liked them…. But hey, I didn't hate them. I had a friend who hung out with the nobles a lot, he said they were people too, that there wasn't anything about them that made them worse then anyone else, nothing that made them better either. I took that to heart for a while. In fact, he even brought me to hang out with some noble kids when I was 14-15, and I actually had an okay time. I was shocked to see that some of them had sense of humors, I was in disbelief when I saw they actually had hearts. Who would've guessed it?

My friend. He's probably the only peasant who would've guessed that. How he got them to give him a chance was beyond me, though he was persistent, they were nobles, they had to've been stuck up, snobby, all that good stuff. And what snobby rich kid wants to be seen with a nobody pauper? Many apparently. He always brought me with him, whether it was just me and him, or us and a group of 12, he never left me alone. Ever since my parents died. He babied me. It was annoying. So incredibly annoying….. But I kind of loved it. I'd never say it out loud though.

One day I remember clearly, more so then any other. Dreal-- my friend, was walking with me, it was around sunset and he was really quiet. He kept looking at me. It was weird, and it gave me a funny feeling in my stomach, I felt like such a girl(and I'd just like to point out-- its one thing to be a girl, a totally different thing to act like one). Anyways, I kept trying to get him to say something, I brought up countless topics, but the only one that shown any use was "truth or dare" he laughed when I actually ate a rat, as dared. But other then that, he was silent. His face looked sad. Finally I gave in and asked,

"What's the problem Dreal?" I asked trying not to seem too concerned.

" Mel." He said, stopping dead in his tracks," I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" I stopped too, and examined him closely. His eyes were bursting with regret, just like all his other features, his words burned with heartache.

"I love you." Were his next words, and with that, his 'sorry' didn't hold much concern in my mind, I launched toward him, and wrapped my arms around him.

"I love you too Dreal" I said without letting go.

"Mel." He said, and just like that, he made my name sound like a song, maybe a sad song by his tone, but it gave me butterflies.

"Yea?" I asked, letting go of him only so I could see his face,

"I'm so sorry" He told me again, this time it held more merit.

"What is it Dreal?" I asked, noting that his eyes were watering.

"I." He looked me straight in the eye," I have to go."

"Go?" I barely let the word leave my mouth. "Where?"

"Natalie's dad wants me to marry her. My parents are giving me away to him."

"That noble?" I asked, somehow managing to force back tears, "Why does her dad want you to marry her? Can't she change his mind?"

"He said because she likes me and because I get along with the nobles. She had him make the deal with my parents, he's offered them money. A lot of money." The look on his face explained the rest.

"Then….. We could runaway" I offered and he smiled his signature smile.

"I didn't think you would do that" His voice lightened and I could see all the bad feelings that echoed off him melt.

"Why wouldn't I?" I grinned, glad he was up for the plan." I said I love you. That means I love you."

"Weren't you finally making friends again?" He chuckled.

"Was I?" I laughed," That doesn't matter at all."

" Is it bad that I think that's a good thing?" He laughed back and kissed my forehead, "Meet me at the forest entrance in twenty. Bring what you need. We'll head to Thais after that, we'll be there by morning. Once we get there-"

"Once we get there, we have to get an apartment right?"

"Once we get there, I'm marrying you." He smiled, "Then we'll see about an apartment."

I could feel the blush on my face, "Okay." I said lamely, "Twenty minutes. Don't be late."

"Don't worry about that." He answered, "But before that…" He said mischievously and reached to his pocket, "I have something to give you…"

"Oh please be diamonds" I laughed, too happy with this moment to ruin it by tears, happy ones or otherwise.

"Not quite" He smiled, "Settle for gold?" He asked in the same joking tone and held up a yellow ribbon.

"It's so pretty" I exclaimed and passed my fingers over the silky material, "Why does it look so familiar Dreal?"

He laughed, "Because it is." He answered and then kissed me, "Meet you in twenty." He smiled and released the ribbon.

I tied it in my hair with a lovesick grin. Then I took in everything that just happened, I took off to where my stuff was stashed, it's not like I had much, but there were some things that I couldn't leave. I stopped running when I got to the bridge, I reached my hand under it and found 5 gold coins, a silver comb that belonged to my mom and an old hat-- well what's left from an old hat that belonged to my dad. I caressed the ribbon in my hair as I put the hat into my only bag. I couldn't believe he found it. Only now it held more meaning then my dad's old hat, because it was my new hair ribbon from Dreal. I sped to the forest entrance, it felt like its been twenty minutes, but Dreal wasn't anywhere in sight. I couldn't bear standing still, I paced back and forth, and I wondered where he was. Slowly the minutes passed, then the hours, it was so black I couldn't see the Darkthrop Keep anymore. I started to walk towards his house, I thought of running, but I didn't want to pass him, and my legs felt like they would cave in at any moment. Why didn't he show? Was he okay? I had to know.

When I got to his house, it didn't look like anyone was there. I went around back to his window, I saw a piece of paper laying on the floor, it's white glowed against the dismal black. I lifted the glass up enough for me to get in.

"Dreal?" I called in a hushed tone, but saw he wasn't there. His room was bare. The bed had no blanket, or sheets. The picture I made him from when I was little was gone. There was nothing. Except that paper. I looked at it closer, my name was scribbled on it. I unfolded, a knot formed in my stomach, knowing tears fled down my face silently. The letter read:

"Mel, my dad caught me. I tried to run, but he stopped me, I'm being sent away. They're making me marry her. They're selling me. I'm sorry Mel, I've let you down, I left you. But I love you. Never forget. Let that ribbon always be a reminder. I hope to see you again in the future, but if we don't meet, don't be upset. You are remarkable Mel. You deserve happiness, so don't ever let me get in the way of getting it.  
I Love you always,  
Dreal"

My heart crumbled. I fell to the floor and cried loudly. I didn't care if I woke his parents, I hope I did. They're the soulless demons that gave him away--and for what? Money. Those horrible selfish brutes. We were suppose to live together. Get married. It's the they're fault. And those nobles. Them and their money that they think they can buy everything with. Even a person. Cruel. I hate them. There can't be exceptions. They've made it clear now.

After an hour or two in his room, I stood up, wobbling a little, I left out the window. I knew something then that hurt me deep down Dreal was gone. I wouldn't have him ever again. And it was because of a noble.


End file.
